Mass effect: Alliance
by ryan456
Summary: The UNSC has formed together with its former enemy's and found new allies, suddenly they discover a relay. Inspired by halo a new age and new dawn. First chapter is a timeline
1. Chapter 1

February 2525: The UNSC make first contact with a alliance of aliens called the Covenant.

April 2nd 2531: To Combat the Covenant the UNSC allows Oni to start the Spartan 3.

May 3rd 2534: A San Shyuum known as the prophet of Patience is told the truth by Mendicant Bias about Humanity and he tells the rest of the Covenant. The Covenant then order the Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, High chieftain Tranineus and Thel Vadamee to arrest the 3 high prophets. The prophet of Truth and Regret learn of this and flee with the help of High chieftain Tartarus and their loyalists.

May 4th 2534: With the help of Mendicant Bias they find the home world of the UNSC and arrive at earth. At first the UNSC thought the Covenant would attack them but they receive a transmission from the Covenant asking for a cease fire. The UNSC send fleet admiral Preston Cole and a fleet to confirm the cease fire is genuine. The prophet of Patience explains everything and hands the prophet of Mercy over to the UNSC.

May 5th 2534: The prophet of Mercy's death is shown all over UNSC and Covenant space and with his death the UNSC-Covenant war ends and the Covenant offer help restoring the damaged worlds and offered Humanity a place in the Covenant. The UNSC accept and the Covenant changes its name to the system's alliance forming a senate that is headed by San Shyuum, Sangheili and humans. The prophet of Patience is chosen for the San Shyuum, Thyl 'Wasov is chosen as the respective for the Sangheili and Lord hood is chosen for the UNSC. Minor respective's are Bulerzis for the Jiralhanae, Zheb for the Kig-Yar, Ikego Seyi Mutni for the Mgalekgolo, Kidyus is chosen for the Unggoy and a Yamee drone for the Yamee queens.

June 11th 2534: The cast system is discarded and the races no longer feel enslaved. Also with High Chieftain Tranineus in charge the Jiralhanae start to become a more peaceful species. Also the Kig-Yar forbid piracy since most of their pirates went with the Covenant Remnants. The Alliance agree to keep both Oni lead by Margaret Parangosky and Spec Ops lead by Rtas 'Vadamee.

March 12th 2535 : The System Alliance make first contact with a race of aliens called the Yautja and are offered a place in the Alliance on the condition that they stop hunting on sentient life. The Yautja are divided the Majority agree the rest start doing it in secret. The Yautja choose a Yautja called Acteon.

April 1st 2535: A force of Sangheili and Yautja are sent to a human colony which has gone dark and discovered it over run by a alien species that the Yautja call Xenomorph's. The combined forces then wipe them out.

April 22nd 2535: On the planet Harvest they discover a set of Forerunner outpost and they send Professor Anders to investigate. She discovered a map of the Galaxy and this leads to another Forerunner outpost. The UNSC spirit of fire heads towards Arcadia.

April 23rd: The Covenant Remnants attack Arcadia.

April 24th 2535: The UNSC spirit of fire arrive at Arcadia to find it under siege by Covenant Remnants. The UNSC spirit of fire helps push the Covenant back and they send Anders to investigate the outpost. She finds a map leading to an unknown world and sends it to captain Cutter. Captain Cutter then sends the information back to the senate they send The Arbiter and a small fleet to help the UNSC spirit of fire in investigating this new world.

May 2535 : The UNSC spirit of fire and the Arbiter's fleet arrive at the shield world to see the Covenant remnants already there and they both deploy. During the mission they both come across a parasite consuming both Covenant and Alliance forces alive. Captain Cutter comes up with the plan to use the FTL drive to destroy the planet and the flood. On the way to the reactor the drive is damaged and must be activated manually, the Arbiter stays behind. For his rule in the battle captain Cutter is promoted to admiral.

July 11th 2535: The Alliance come across a new fleet of ships in battle with the Covenant. A Huragok then translates their language from one of their broken ships. They find out the race is called Twi'leks and they offer to help and the help is accepted. After the battle the Twi'leks are offered a place in the alliance and they accept. The Twi'leks choose a Twi'lek called Aayla.

September 12th 2542: The Alliance discover that the Twi'leks practice Slavery and order them to stop. The conman people and the slaves agree but the people in power refuse and it starts the slaver war.

May 13th 2543: The Slavers create a group of intelligent droids which are sent to eliminate the rebels.

May 15th 2543: The droids gain sentience and decide what they are doing is wrong and tells the Alliance where the slaver's last base is. For their actions the droids are invited into the Alliance and they accept.

May 20th 2543: The forces of the Alliance lead by ship master Jul 'Mdama and Rtas 'Vadamee attack the slaver base while Rtas Spec Ops forces invade the main building to execute the leadership. With both the base destroyed and the leadership killed the slaver war comes to a end and the Twi'leks elect a former slave by the name of Vette to be their Queen.

November 23rd 2550: A UNSC patrol fleet lead by captain Jacob Keyes discovers a Forerunner structure that is shaped like a massive ring. He gets pictures of it and sends it back to the senate. The senate then ask Mendicant Bias about the ring and it tells them it is called a Halo and it is both a weapon and a holding place of the parasite now known as the Flood. They send Thel 'Vadamee with his fleet to assist and some scientist teams to research the structure.

November 25th 2550: The fleet arrive at the Halo ring and they send the scientist teams down with some marines and Sangheili to protect them.

November 26th 2550: The scientist team accidentally open one of the holding pens of the flood and they swarm there camp infecting them all but not before telling the fleet what happened. Captain Keyes and Thel 'Vadamee decide to purge the parasite.

November 27th 2550: They send back to the senate that they will need a new research team but have taken care of the flood on the ring. The senate send doctor Hasley to the ring as top scientist. They also make Thel 'Vadamee the new Arbiter and promote Keyes to admiral.

December 1st 2550: The research team bump into the Forerunner AI known as 343 guilty spark and from him they learn a lot about the Forerunners such as how the rings are a weapon and each have flood on them, that their is a portal to the Ark on Earth and that their are seven Halo rings. It is decided by the Senate to keep knowledge about the Flood and the Halo rings true purpose secret to stop mass panic.

December 13th 2550: Using reversed engineered Luminary they discover the Forerunner artefact in the city of New Mombasa, they dig it up and activate it.

December 14th 2550: A expedition force of the many races go through the portal lead by Admiral Keyes, Thel 'Vadamee, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and doctor Hasley.

December 15th 2550: the Expedition force arrive at the Ark and are surprised by the fact that the Ark is a super station bigger then both the Halo ring and high charity.

January 21st 2551: The Sangheili, Yautja, Jiralhanae and UNSC build a space port above the Ark to hold the fleets that come to the Ark.

February 12th 2551: Each race sets up a colony on the Ark and the main building is used as a research station. They discover a AI called Offensive Bias who helps them.

February 21st 2551: With the help of the Ark they doubled the life span of every race in the Alliance and how to stop AI's being effected by rampancy.

March 9th 2551: They discover with the help of the Ark the location of Installation 0-5 and send a portal ship which is attacked by Covenant Remnants as soon as it enters the system but tells the senate before it is destroyed.

March 10th 2551: The senate send Fleet master Jul 'Mdama, Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee , captain Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson with spartan blue and Noble team(six is a member from the start and female) to the Halo ring to deal with the forces on the Halo.

March 11th 2551: The fleet arrives at the Halo ring and are immediately fired upon, Jul 'Mdama then sends Spartan blue team lead by the master chief, Noble team lead by Carter, Sergeant Johnson and the Arbiter down to the ring.

March 2551: They discover that the ring is almost completely infected by the flood and move quickly. They discover that the high prophet of Regret is on the ring and Spartan blue team goes to kill him. Spartan blue team succeed in killing Regret while Noble team, Sergeant Johnson and the Arbiter move towards the control room to see high chieftain Tartarus and a hologram of the high prophet of truth. Tartarus is then killed by the Arbiter in single combat where the Arbiter takes Tartarus gravity hammer, the Fist of Rukt. All ground forces are removed. While in space the fleet forces the Covenant remnants to flee. The Arbiter then gives the Gravity hammer to High chieftain Tranineus. Master chief is made the commander of all Spartans.

July 10th 2556: The UNSC start the Spartan four project.

January 2nd 2560: They discover with the help Mendicant Bias they discover the Forerunner Capital Maethrillian and colonise it, they make it the capital of the alliance and they move High charity and a fleet of ships to defend it.

March 3rd 2570: They discover a transmission and order Rtas 'Vadamee to investigate what he discovers is a metallic planet with a machine race in a civil war. After that the Alliance sends emissary's to both factions to find out what is going on but one is completely destroyed , the other makes contact with them and find out the race is called Cybertronians and they call their faction Autobots and they are fighting against the Decepticons who wish to control the Galaxy. The emissary invites the Autobots to Maethrillian to discus their war.

March 5th 2570: The Autobot team lead by their leader Optimus Prime arrive at Maethrillian and discus with the senate.

March 7th 2570: After a few days of discussion The Cybertronians are invited into the alliance and are offered full support by the senate with Admiral James Cutter, captain Miranda Keyes, fleet master Rtas 'Vadamee and spartan omega team are sent to help them. The Cybertronians choose Chazz as their representative.

January 10th 2572: After almost two years of fighting the Decepticons are pushed of Cybertron and retreat through a space bridge.

April 2572: A expedition ship finds a ruined planet with a species in the middle of a civil war. The ship sends word back to the Maethrillian about the world and they send the Arbiter with a small fleet and they send emissary's to all factions and invite them on board the ship. Each faction sends their leader and two body guards onto the ship. The factions once they spot each over go to attack but the Arbiter stops them and the meeting begins. They manged to find out the race is called the Eliksni and found out a event called the whirlwind which destroyed their civilisation. The Arbiter then asks what caused the civil war which no one really knew so after much discussion between the factions they decide to unite under a council were each family leader has a say in what happens to the race they are invited to the Alliance they choose Variks as their representative.

June 16th 2572: They uncover another Halo ring and send the Arbiter and a large carrier to it and they uncover an unknown fleet, after hacking into the fleets bridge they learn their language and they contact the fleet and ask for a meeting with their leader.

June 17th 2572: The Arbiter meets with the leader of the race now known as Mon calamari and tell them of the dangerous of the Halo rings and they stop all activities on it and are invited into the Alliance and they accept choosing Andla Wer as their representative.

July 24th 2600: They discover a strange device stuck in a massive ball of ice in the same system as the Colony Shanxi, after a debate at the senate they decide to unlock the device. They send a small defence to guard it.

July 26th 2602: They finish breaking the device out of the ice but it sucks in a ship and catapults it into a unknown system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If their are any alien races you want to be included in this story(oc races are acceptable if I like them) then either send them through review, also if you want them to be part of the alliance or the council say so


	2. Chapter 2

Exodus cluster

Utopia system

Turian portal fleet

Tonn Actuss is a Turian captain in the Turian Hierarchy is siting down in his chair on the bridge staring out into space. His fleet consists of 7 cruisers and 15 frigates. He was ordered to search this system for any pirates that might be hiding them. His fleet has been searching for a month with no activity. When a sensor operator yells out "Captain Relay 314 has just been activated."

Tonn rises from his chair turns towards the operator and starts walking towards her and says "Impossible Relay 314 is a dead Relay."  
"Sir I have double checked the to make sure and something is coming out of the Relay."

Tonn then asks "Is it a ship?"

The operator looks at the screen and answers "I think so Sir, we may be dealing with a new race."

Tonn responds "this is obviously new a immature race, it was foolish of them to activate a Relay a dormant one at that and it is against Citadel law, we must deal with this incompetent race now."

Tonn then walks back to his chair and sits down and turns to his communications officer and says "tell the other ships we are going through that Relay and fire at that ship."

The communication offer nods and sends the message. He suddenly gets a transmission from another cruiser and he a activates it revealing another ship captain "Sir your order this obviously a first contact shouldn't we ask the council what to do?"

Tonn answers "no captain Kaus, the law is quite clear about activating Relays and this could be a chance to get a new client race now open fire on that ship."  
Kaus responds "yes Sir."

Tonn's ship is then turned around to face the Relay where he sees the ship that came through the Relay blows up and he says "these primitives didn't even have shields, now all forces through the Relay."

The fleet then start moving towards the Relay and go though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shanxi system

Orbital defence platform York, with two frigates guarding the station.

Admiral Jon Grissom, a man of 5'10, black hair is siting in chair looking out of a window in the command room looking at the Relay with the research team around it and with his staff working around him. As he watches the Relay he sees it activate and drag a ship through and he turns to one of his officer and asks "where did that ship go?"

The officer answers "The ship is in a different part of space."

Jon's eyes widen and he asks "another form of travel, this can help the." He is then interrupted by the same officer who says" the ship was just destroyed sir."

Jon slams his fist into his chair and demands "how?"

The officer responds "don't know sir."

Just then he sees 22 ships fly out of the Relay and attack the research ships destroying them all. He then demands "what the hell."

The officer responds "22 unknown ships have just come out of the Relay and attacked the research ships, I believe this is a new race so do you want to try to contact them Sir."

Jon responds "no, this is obviously a violent species, I want all banshees and hornets ready to be ready and when their are tell me and tell the other ships to launch the lancer missiles, Samantha?"

The officer nods while a blue skinned AI comes out of the chair and asks "yes sir?"

Jon responds "I want that Mac online yesterday."  
Samantha responds "yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turian fleet

Tonn Actuss is standing on the bridge looking at the ruins of the ships and at the space station and thinks, how can race who don't even have shields be able to build something like that and make ships that large to be able to fly them. He is interrupted by his thoughts when his sensor operator says "I am sensing several large missiles coming towards us."

Tonn looks out the window and sees several large missiles heading towards them and he says "what are they hoping to hit a planet leave them to the guardian lasers."

As the weapons officer was about to turn the lasers on the Turian's were shocked to see several hundred missiles come out of the pods and the guardian lasers were barely able to take out a hundred before they slam into Tonn's ship and several others, their kinetic shields were able to hold most of the damage but the plasma got through.

Tonn says "it seems I underestimated this new race, tell all forces to fire the disruptor torpedo at the ships I want them taken out asap."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orbital defence platform York

Admiral Jon is now standing at the window watching the damage the missiles have done to the alien ships and asks "Samantha what happened?"

Samantha responds "it seems they have Kinetic shields but they don't guard against plasma sir."

Jon puts his hand on his chin stroking his beard and asks "so their shields protect them from kinetic damage but not plasma."

Samantha says "yes sir but I believe the mac gun would be able to rip through their shields."

Jon then sees several missiles fly past the station and hit the two frigates guarding the station and he demands "damage report!"

Samantha responds "it seems that the ships shields have dropped to 50% and have multiple hull breaches."

Jon demands "what the hell was that!"

Samantha answers "from what I can tell from the sensors they could create random and unstable fields in a localised area, they also strain on the shields."

Jon says "I see."

A officer then calls out "all Banshee and Hornet teams are ready."

Jon turns around and says "tell them to hold." The officer nods and he continues" Samantha how much longer for the Mac gun to be charged?"

Samantha answers "it is fully charged sir do you have a intended target Sir?"

Jon responds "target one of the damaged ships and once the gun is fired launch the Banshee and Hornet teams."

Samantha responds "yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turian patrol fleet

Tonn is looking at the battle and says "I want more disruptor torpedoes are ready to fire since they seem to be so effective."

A officer then says "sir I am sensing a massive build up from the station, I believe they are preparing to fire."  
Tonn responds "I want all our shields up to full strength and for all forces to attack that station."

As the crew get to work one of his cruisers blow up in a massive ball of fire. Tonn then looks at his officer and asks "what just happened?"

The officer answers "I believe it is a mass accelerators that puts any of ours to shame, oh no."  
Tonn asks "what now?"

The officer looks at him and says "I have detected hundreds of small fighters from the space craft."

Tonn says "well when they get close shoot them."

The officer nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orbital defence platform York

The crew are currently cheering about the destruction of the Alien ship and watching the Banshee and Hornet teams getting closer to the ships by the seconds.

One of the officers then says "the pilots want to know what we want them to do."

Jon responds "I want them to target the engines and weapon systems, then I want boarding teams ready to take as many prisoners as possible."

The crew nod and Jon continues to watch out the window at the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turian patrol fleet

Tonn is currently staring out the ships window to see a the small fighters swarm his fleet he says "order a full retreat, we cant win this."

Then he sees several explosions from the engines of his ships and one of his officers says "if we retreat sir we will leave several ships behind."  
Tonn responds" we have to warn the Hierarchy about this threat if we have to risk a few ships so be it, full retreat."

Tonn's ship then speeds towards the Relay as the other ships engines are destroyed leaving them stranded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orbital defence platform York

Jon is looking out the window to see one of the Alien ships enter the Relay and flee the system and he says "get the boarding teams ready and I want to know why they attacked us."

The officer nods and he stands up and says "well I should send a report to Maethrillian."

The officer responds with" yes sir.


	3. Chapter 3

July 27th 2602/ 2157

Alliance Capital Maethrillian

Senate cambers

All member races representatives are in the room when the prophet of patience says "I thank you all for coming as quickly as possible."  
Lord Hood responds "well you said it was urgent."

The prophet of Patience states "it is, a couple of hours ago the colony of Shanxi was attacked by a Alien race called Turians, they attacked us because we broke one of their laws about activating mass Relays, they destroyed the entire research fleet."

Bulerzis then stands up while slamming his fist into the table shouting "we must make them pay for the loss of life."  
Thyl 'Wasov says "I agree we must have retribution."  
Aayla then adds "my people broke the alliance rules yet you never shot first your gave us a warning so what gives them the right to just shoot first without even trying to make contact."

The prophet of Patience then shouts "will you sit down and let me finish."

Bulerzis looks ashamed and says "sorry." Bulerzis then sits back down.

The prophet of Patience continues "once they destroyed the fleet they moved forward to attack the colony now luckily for us the colony had ODP's or the battle may have been lost, they shielding protects them from kinetic damage but not from plasma, now for the reason this meeting is called was to discuss how to deal with this situation."  
Acteon asks "so what are you suggesting we make peace or go to attack?"

Lord Hood answers "I think we should send reinforcements to Shanxi."  
The prophet of Patience says "I agree and until our scientists get the star maps from the captured Turian ships we cant attack them so who would be the best to send to reinforce Shanxi?"

Thyl 'Wasov says "I believe we should send Rtas 'Vadamee's fleet to reinforce Shanxi."  
Andla Wer nods and adds "and if the Turians do want peace then he wont just shoot them and if they don't he can attack one of their worlds and kidnap any high ranking personal they have on that world."

Patience then says "everyone in favour with this plan please raise your hands."

Everyone in the senate raises their hands and Patience touches a button on his chair and says "can you please tell ship master Rtas to come to the senate room please."  
A female voice on the other end responds "yes senator."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alliance Capital Maethrillian

Bar Olympus

Rtas 'Vadamee is siting at the bar stall wearing white armour with Avery Johnson and Miranda Keyes who are wearing their UNSC uniform are siting next to him when a female human walks up to them and says "fleet master your presence has been requested by the senators."

Rtas responds "thank you human." He turns to Johnson and Miranda and says "sorry I must be leaving now."

Johnson responds "yeah I get it half jaw, it must be important to get the leader of spec ops to see them so urgently, if it is a fight you can count on me to join in."  
Rtas nods and starts walking towards the senate cambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alliance Capital Maethrillian

Senate cambers

Rtas 'Vadamee walks into the Senate camber to see all the senators waiting for him and he gets on one knee and asks "you called for me honoured senators?"

The prophet of patience answers "yes we did, Lord Hood would you like to explain."  
Lord Hood nods and says "yesterday the colony of Shanxi was attacked by a race of Aliens known as Turians but we manged to force them to retreat but they may return so we are ordering you to reinforce Shanxi in case they return."

Rtas then answers "of course."  
Zheb then says "also you are to wait for them to make the first move, if they shoot you shoot back if not then don't."  
Rtas then states "so if they want war we give it to them but if they want peace we will push for that."

Lord Hood states "exactly, now you can pick any personal you want to accompany your fleet."  
Rtas responds "I want Captain Miranda Keyes, Sargent Major Johnson and spartan blue and noble teams to come with my fleet."

The prophet of Patience says "your request is granted we will order them to make their way to your fleet's hanger bay, also they shields protect them from kinetic damage but not plasma and a mac cannon can tear through them, we sent you a report to your data pad so you can read it on the way to the hanger, you may leave."

Rtas nods and walks out of the Senate cambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alliance Capital Maethrillian

Fleet of retribution hanger bay

As Rtas 'Vadamee walks into the hanger bay reading the report about the aliens when he spots Avery Johnson, Miranda Keyes, spartan blue and noble team waiting for him and Johnson yells "hey half jaw whats this all about, is it Covenant Remnants?"

Rtas shakes his head and answers "no we are being sent to reinforce Shanxi since it was attacked by a race of Aliens known as Turians and they attacked us for breaking a law about the Relays, we do not know if they will try for peace or will attack us again so they sending us just in case."  
Johnson then replies "damn, well lets get going then."  
Rtas glares at Johnson and says "remember who is in charge Johnson."  
Johnson then says "ya ya."

Rtas responds "well get onto your ship and once you do send a call and we will prepare the jump."  
Miranda says "yes fleet master."  
Miranda, Johnson and the Spartans then walk of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apien Crest

Trebia system

Palaven

At an undisclosed location Tonn Actuss is waiting on the leadership of the hierarchy, they are currently reading his report about Relay 314 incident with the unknown race, he is hoping for a second chance at finishing what he had started.

Inside 3 members have just finished reading the report when one of them says "obviously captain Actuss did the right thing he was up holding the law by stopping this race from activating more Relay's."  
The second one says "we don't deny his actions were justified but he could of handled it the right way, none the less we should send more forces and subjugate this new race, I mean their space station's weapon is more powerful then the gun on our dreadnoughts and their ships didn't have any element zero traces either."  
The third one says "yes we must acquire this technology this will improve our influence in Citadel space and we may be able to bring the Terminus system's to heel."

The first one asks "who should lead the invasion?" They thought for a moment but only one name came to mind.

Tonn Actuss then walks into the meeting room and waits to hear his fate.

The first one says "Tonn Actuss you were brought before use because of the Relay 314 incident and we find you not guilty, instead you will be put under the command of General Desolas Arterius and will help him claim the planet which is most likely their home world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleet Of Retribution Shadow Of Intent

Rtas 'Vadamee is sitting in his flag ship as the fleet exits slip space in the Shanxi system with the Shadow Of Intent next to the Orbital Defence Platform. He then hears a voice say "Fleet master we have a incoming transmission should I it through?" Rtas then answers "yes."

A hologram of Jon Grissom appears on the ship and he says "welcome to Shanxi Fleet master."

Rtas responds "thank you, now where are the ships you defeated?"

Jon answers "we have toke some of them to the planet but the rest we destroyed."  
Rtas says "okay, now where are the prisoners?"

Jon answers "I sent them down to the colony."  
Rtas nods and says "good and Admiral I want you on high alert we don't know when these Aliens will arrive and we have to be ready when they do."  
Jon responds "yes captain."

Rtas says "good, goodbye Admiral."

Jon responds "good bye fleet master."  
Jon the cuts of the transmission and Rtas turns to his crew and says "send to the entire fleet that I want them ready at a moments notice."

The bridge responds with "yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

July 28th

Undisclosed system

Turian Colony

Edessan

Orbit Turian Fleet

General Desolas Arterius is looking out of a window at the assembled fleet when a voice from behind asks "General how goes the preparation?"

Desolas answers "we are on schedule, I have just done going over captain Actuss about the enemy strength, they manged to take out a small patrol fleet with no damages, manged to have shields that guardian lasers hardly effected, a cannon stronger then our dreadnoughts and no signs of element zero, also make sure that their are extra disruptor missiles on every ship."

The Turian nods and then asks "why is their so many ships in this fleet?"

Desolas answers "because we don't know the enemy's real strength and the Hierarchy doesn't want to take any unnecessary risks, now get going."

The Turian says "yes General." The Turian then walks of. Then he hears foot steps and spots his brother Saren standing next to him holding a bottle in his claws and Desolas asks "so Saren you come to see me of to win a great victory for the Hierarchy?"

Saren answers "I wish I could go with you but I know you will win this battle and I brought this to toast your victory." Saren then hands Desolas the bottle.

Desolas then takes and looks at it recognising it as his favourite he turns to Saren giving it back he says "save it Saren I will have it with you on Palaven."


End file.
